visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Megamasso
center|650px Megamasso Megamasso (メガマソ Megamasso) es un grupo del género Major que produce música Visual kei, creado por Ryohei (ex Hinawana , exAyabieAyabie). Megamasso produce un sonido nuevo y experimental que mezcla punk, baladas de piano y pop-rock perteneciente al Sello Major Avex Trax . Biografía Megamasso nace en agosto del 2006, después de que Ryohei se retirara de Ayabie . La música de Megamasso se recuerda a Ayabie , por lo cual Ryohei era el mayor Compositor de la banda, pero Megamasso produce un sonido nuevo y experimental que mezcla Punk, Baladas de Piano y animadas canciones Pop-Rock, después Megamasso firma por el sello NXSIE Records . Después del lanzamiento del Mini Album NM Gentei Ongenshuu de Ayabie , Ryohei se retira de la banda debido a diferentes puntos de vista respecto al futuro del grupo. En Agosto del 2006 Ryohei (ex Hinawana , ex Ayabie ) crea el Proyecto Megamasso, donde se une primero Gou como Bajista, después se une Yuuta como Baterista, y en septiembre de 2006 se une Inzargi como Vocalista. El día 6 de Diciembre Megamasso lanzan sus primeros éxitos con su Primer Single titulado como "New Romancer " y con su Primer Mini Album titulado como "Namida Neko " El día 16 de Diciembre, Megamasso tiene su primera presentación en Shibuya O-East, donde tocaron temas que iban a salir en el Mini Album "Kai no Me Tou no Zokuryou " lanzado el 24 de enero de 2007. Pasando los días después del lanzamiento del miniálbum "Kai no Me Tou no Zokuryou ", la banda lanza su Primer Dvd titulado como "Mega-Star Tokyo ", donde mostrará la Presentación del día 16 de Diciembre en Shibuya O-East, concierto donde tuvieron más éxito en tan poco tiempo, aparte del Dvd, lanzan un cd titulado igual que el Dvd, que contiene 2 temas, una de ellas vendría en el Album "Yuki Shitatari Hoshi ". El día 21 de marzo lanzan su primer álbum, titulado como "Yuki Shitatari Hoshi " en versión Normal y versión Dvd, que contiene el Pv Throne Angel El día 6 de Junio lanzan su Primer Maxi Single titulado como "Hoshi Furi Machi Nite ", la banda tenía tanto éxito, después del lanzamiento de este Maxi Single, el Baterista Yuuta Anuncia su retiro de la banda por causas que aún se desconocen, el aviso fue Inesperado para los Fans, su decisión no tuvo vuelta atrás y su retiro iba a tener un golpe bien fuerte en la banda. El mismo mes, la banda tiene otra presentación en Shibuya O-West, donde era la última presentación de Yuuta como Integrante oficial de la banda, y el día 18 de Julio, Megamasso lanza su 2º Dvd titulado como "Lunch Box M4", que contiene los Pv's "Namida Neko ", "Dream & Secret Room ", "Throne Angel ", "Hoshi Furi Machi Nite " e "Imomuchi no Nushi ", y viene la presentación que tuvieron a fines de junio de 2007. Después de la Ida de Yuuta , Megamasso lanza su 2º Maxi Single titulado como "Lips " en 2 versiones, Normal y versión Dvd, donde el dvd contiene el Pv "Lips", su éxito seguía e Inzargi , Ryohei y Gou seguían trabajando en crear más temas, todos trabajaban en el tema, incluyendo el Guitarrista y Baterista soporte. El día 17 de Octubre lanzan su 2º Album titulado como "Matataku Yoru ", el álbum esta disponible en 2 versiones, Normal y Dvd, la única diferencia es que en el Normal viene el tema Love You so... y en el dvd no, también en el Album, vienen temas de otros discos que habían lanzado, temas como "Hoshi Furi Machi Nite ", "Imomuchi no Nushi " y "Lips ". El mismo día, lanzan un Single titulado como "Modern Amplifier " donde solo contiene el Pv titulado igual que el single Pasando el tiempo, el 25 de diciembre, Megamasso tiene una Presentación en Shibuya Ax, donde cantan temas del disco Matataku Yoru y contiene tema del Single Sweet Skin Like a Candy y otros éxitos más, su éxito seguía creciendo mucho más En febrero de 2008, La banda anuncia un trío de Lanzamientos, Primero el Lanzamiento del Single titulado como "Kiss me ChuChu " para el 20 de febrero. También anuncian el Lanzamiento de un Dvd titulado como "Shibuya Under Snow ~Fuyu Kakeru Genka~ para el día 5 de marzo, que contiene la presentación del día 25 de diciembre en Shibuya Ax y un Hevn Comment del concierto hecho por Inzargi , Ryohei y Gou , y anuncian el lanzamiento de un álbum titulado como "Mega-Star Project Presents - Megamasso Ninki Ongenshuu , donde vendrán temas elegidos por sus Fans para el día 19 de Marzo. Después del concierto en Shibuya Ax, Megamasso es entrevistado por Jame, donde hablan varias cosas de la banda, y hablan sobre una posible gira en Japón para el Invierno del 2009 y después de la gira en Japón probablemente harían una Gira Mundial, donde irían a varias partes de Europa y América Latina. En junio de 2008, la banda anuncia el lanzamiento de un Single titulado como "Minazuki Missou " que contiene 2 temas, pasando unos días del lanzamiento del single, la banda anuncia el lanzamiento de un nuevo Maxi Single con Pv para el día 6 de agosto titulado como "Beautiful Girl ", que vendrá en 2 versiones, en la versión Normal contendrá 3 temas "Beautiful Girl ", "Mitsu To Ga " y "Shakunetsu Taijou ", en cambio la versión Dvd contendrá 2 temas como "Beautiful Girl " y "Mitsu To Ga " más el Pv "Beautiful Girl ". En julio la banda anuncia otro lanzamiento de un single para el día 24 de septiembre, titulado como "White White ", con todos los fans esperando que llegaran esos días para poder ver el trabajo que hizo la banda. Después del lanzamiento del Maxi Single "White White " la banda tuvo una presentación en Octubre del 2008 en Shibuya Ax, donde cantan temas de su último éxito y otros más. El 2 de diciembre Megamasso anuncia el Lanzamiento de su primer Maxi Single del 2009, titulado como "Supernova " y anuncia una Gira en Japón que empezaría el 3 de marzo del 2009. El 6 de diciembre, Megamasso cumple 2 años del comienzo de su gran éxito que tuvieron desde el primer lanzamiento del Primer Single "New Romancer " y del Mini Album "Namida Neko ", donde celebran en Shibuya Ax junto con sus fans. En enero de 2009 Megamasso anuncia el lanzamiento del Single para el 28 de enero titulado como "Raidenmushufushu ", que contiene 1 solo tema titulado igual que el single. Durante el mes, Ryohei anuncia de que se une en el Proyecto de Ricky (ex R*A*P y ex Dasein ) en la banda "Chrome Shelled ", Junto a Ricky como vocalista, se Une Ryohei como Guitarrista, Karin (Shinkou Shuukyou Gakudan NoGoD ) como Bajista y Rei (V(NEU) ) como baterista. Finalmente, A principio de Febrero, Inzargi anuncia su proyecto en Solitario, aparte anuncia de su Primer Lanzamiento como Solitario para el día 4 de Abril titulado simplemente como Inzargi , en 2 versiones (Regular y Limitada), la única diferencia que tiene el disco es sus caratulas. Días después, Megamasso anuncia el Lanzamiento del Single titulado como "Bless " para el día 25 de Marzo, donde vendrá en 2 versiones, Normal y Dvd, la versión normal contendra 3 temas y el dvd contendra solo 2 temas y el Pv "Bless ". Desde el 22 al 27 de febrero, se hará el Show E.L.L& Speed Disk Presents Shinrabanshow in Mid Side 6 days, donde habran varias bandas como Megamasso, Ayabie , VanessA , Ap(r)il , Moran , Liz , Pure Q & A , Irokui , THE KIDDIE , Babylon , 176biz , Boogieman , Emmuree ,-Oz- , Clearveil , Cellt , Skull , Dali , Wizard , Sugar ,SCREW Screw , Bergelac , Zip.er , Dacco , Xtripx , Vistlip , Deathgaze , Deathbie , Chariots , HERO , entre otros. En marzo de 2009, Megamasso tiene mucho trabajo durante este mes, por el Lanzamiento del Single Bless y por el Tour en Japón de Megamasso desde el 12 de marzo hasta el 4 de abril de 2009. En Mayo, Megamasso anuncio el lanzamiento de su álbum titulado como "Sweet Switch " en 2 versiones, la edición regular contiene 12 temas y la edición regular contiene 12 temas también incluyendo el Dvd donde muestra la última presentación de su gira "Tour Megamasso Haru 2009 ~Over the Glitter~ en Tokio el día 4 de Abril en Akasaka Blitz". El día 12 de Agosto, Megamasso anuncio su debut Major, para empezar lanzara su primer disco Major bajo el sello "Avex Trax ", sello donde pertenecen bandas bien reconocidas, como: Ayumi Hamasaki , Hitomi Shimatani , Do As Infinity , Da Pump! , V6 , Acid Black Cherry , Janne Da Arc , entre otras. El 7 de octubre de 2009, Megamasso tras firmar con el Sello Major "Avex Trax Network " lanzan el 1º Maxi Single Major titulado como "Chimes " en 3 Ediciones (Tipo A, B y Normal), donde la edición A, contiene los temas "Chimes, Kanashimi no Kyori , Chimes en Instrumental y el Pv Chimes ), en la edición B, contiene los mismos temas del A, pero la diferencia es que trae el Making of de Chimes y el primer episodio del Programa de esta banda en NHK "Megamasso Channel", por último en la edición Regular contiene los temas (Chimes, Kanashimi no Kyori, King's Down y Chimes en Instrumental) El día del lanzamiento anuncian el Primer Tour en Japón como Major, titulado como "Chimes of Revolution ~Sweet Coronation~ ", que comenzó en Nagoya el 25 de noviembre y terminó el 27 de diciembre en Tokio. Posteriormente anuncian también el lanzamiento del 2º Maxi Single Major para el 27 de enero de 2010, titulado como "Memories " en 3 ediciones (Regular, Limitada A y B), donde la Edición Regular contiene los temas (Memories, Sweet Change, Kunkutatoru Ranbu (Tsuujou Ban Nomi Shuuroku) y Memories en Instrumental), en la Edición Limitada A contiene los mismos temas, pero contiene aparte el Pv y Making of Memories, en la Edición Limitada B contiene también los mismos temas, pero contiene en formato de video, el Tema Chimes, donde fue tocado en el Tour Chimes of Revolution ~Sweet Coronation~ en Akasaka Blitz el día 27 de Diciembre, después del lanzamiento anuncian el lanzamiento del Primer Álbum Major de la banda titulado como 『M of Beauty』 para el 10 de marzo y posteriormente anuncian su 2º Gira titulada como "2010 Megamasso Spring Tour 『M of Beauty』 " comenzando el día 19 de Marzo en Sendai y terminando el 6 de abril en Tokio, el álbum 『M of Beauty』 vendria en 2 Ediciónes (Regular y Limitada), donde la Edición Regular contendría 11 Temas, donde vendrian temas, tales como Chimes y Memories , en la Edición Limitada contendría 11 temas incluyendo el Pv y Making of de 『M of Beauty』 , días despues comienza su gira en Japón, en el lanzamiento del álbum 『M of Beauty』 , anuncian un doble lanzamiento, que es el Primer Dvd Live Major de Megamasso, titulado como "Chimes of Revolution ~Sweet Coronation ~, donde aparecerá la presentación de esta banda en su último concierto de la gira, terminando en Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo. Esto fue para el 17 de marzo y también el lanzamiento del 3º Maxi Single Major, titulado como "Twilight Star " para el 26 de mayo, en 3 ediciones (Limitada A, Limitada B y Regular C), la primera conteniendo 3 temas ("Twilight Star", "Paretto" y "Twilight Star" en instrumental, incluye también el Pv y Making of de Twilight Star); la Edición Limitada B contiene 4 temas, que son "Twilight Star", "Paretto", "Junsui Baiyou" y "Twilight Star" en instrumental; y la Edición Regular C contiene los temas "Twilight Star", "Paretto", "From Far" y "Twilight Star" en instrumental; el tema Twilight Star debutaría como el 6º Ending de la Serie "Major Six Season", en Abril anuncian el Tour "2010 Megamaso Summer Tour Decision!!" donde comenzaria el 17 de julio en Sapporo, terminando el 5 de septiembre en Tokyo. Hiatus Megamasso va a estar de descanso por un año, después de su presentación en Shinjuku Reny, el 16 de diciembre del 2015. Separación La banda decide terminar con las actividades de la banda dando su ultimo concierto el 23 de Noviembre en kita to Pia Sakura. Miembros *Inzargi (vocalista) *Ryohei (guitarrista y compositor) *Gou (bajista) 'Ex.Miembros' *Yuuta : baterista (ingreso: agosto de 2006 retiro: 10 de junio 2007) *Leo : guitarrista soporte (ingreso: noviembre de 2006 retiro: 16 de julio 2007) *Akihiro Goto : baterista soporte (ingreso: julio de 2007 retiro: 10 de septiembre 2009) *Masahiro Sakurai : baterista soporte (ingreso: 14 de septiembre 2009 retiro: 16 de junio 2010) *Sala : baterista soporte (ingreso: 18 de junio 2010 retiro: 31 de diciembre 2011) Discogrrafía Best-Album *M4U (02.07.2014) 'Album' *Namida Neko (06.12.2006) *Kai no Me Tou no Zokuryou (24.01.2007) *Yuki Shitatari Hoshi (21.03.2007) *Matataku Yoru (17.10.2007) *Mega-Star's Project Presents - Megamasso Ninki Ongenshuu (19.03.2008) *「SWEET SWITCH」 (08.07.2009) *「M of Beauty」 (10.03.2010) *「Loveless, more Loveless」 (16.02.2011) 'Single' ' Nakigoe de kiduita TipoA.jpg|Nakigoe de kiduita 07.08.2013 ' *Hoshi Furi Machi Nite (06.06.2007) *「LIPS」 (15.08.2007) *Kiss Me ChuChu (20.02.2008) *Minazuki, Missou (27.06.2008) *Beautiful Girl (06.08.2008) *「white,white」 (24.09.2008) *Supernova (12.01.2009) *「BLESS」 (25.03.2009) *「chimes」 (07.10.2009) *「MEMORIES」 (27.01.2010) *Twilight Star (26.05.2010) *Hanabira (25.08.2010) *Yuki Hamada ori Sosoi Deiruka? (18.01.2012) *SWAN SONG (18.07.2012) *Bezoarstein (03.10.2012) *WINTER HOLLOW (05.12.2012) *DeepSnow / shinsetsu (11.12.2013) 'DVD' *「Mega-star Tokyo」 (21.02.2007) *「lunch box M4」 (18.07.2007) *Shibuya Under Snow ～Fuyu Kakeru Ganka～ (05.03.2008) *Chimes of Lovely Rebellion -Sweet Coronation- (17.03.2010) 'Omnibus' *「CRUSH!2 -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs-」 (23.11.2011) Enlaces externos *Web Oficial *Twitter Inzargi *Twitter Ryohei *Twitter Gou Galería de Fotos 650 x 366.jpg 46513725.png bg.jpg Cover A.jpg Megamasso 01.jpg megamasso 02.jpg megamasso.jpg Megamasso_48.jpg megamasso_127.jpg megamasso_189145.jpg Megamasso_Delkmiroph.png megamasso-int.jpg 575192_425538747468602_1045918846_n.jpg|2012 Megamasso nov.2012.jpg|Noviembre 2012 Megamasso fe..2013.jpg|Febrero 2013 Megamasso_junio2013.jpg|Junio 2013 megamasso nov.jpg|Noviembre 2013 MEGAMASSOAbr2014.jpg|Abril 2014 megamasso ago2014.jpg|Agosto 2014 91.jpg|Octubre 2014 megamasso en2015.jpg|Enero 2015 Megamasso fe2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 MegamassoJunio2015.jpg|Junio 2015 MEGAMASSO oct2015.jpg|Octubre 2015 MegamassoOct2016.jpg|Octubre 2016 Videografía thumb|left|300px|Namida Neko (diciembre de 2006 thumb|right|300px|Throne Angel (marzo de 2007) thumb|left|300px|Hoshi Furi Machi Nite (agosto de 2007) thumb|right|300px|Imomushi no Nushi (agosto de 2007) thumb|left|300px|Lips (febrero de 2008) thumb|300px|right|Beautiful Girl (julio de 2008) thumb|300px|left|White, White (septiembre de 2008) thumb|right|300px|Modern Amplifier (septiembre de 2008) thumb|left|300px|BLESS (marzo de 2009) thumb|300px|right|Dream to Secret Room (junio en 2009) thumb|left|300px|Chimes (septiembre de 2009) thumb|300px|right|MEMORIES (diciembre de 2009) thumb|300px|left|M of Beauty (marzo de 2010) thumb|300px|right|Twilight Star (junio de 2010) thumb|300px|left|Hanabira (agosto de 2010) thumb|300px|right|September Love (febrero de 2011) thumb|300px|left|Rocket Dive/Hide with Spread Beaver (noviembre de 2011) thumb|300px|right|Yuki wa Mada Furisosoide Iruka? (enero de 2012) thumb|left|300px|SWAN SONG (Julio 2012) thumb|right|300px|BEZOARSTEIN (Octubre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|WINTER HOLLOW (Enero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Nakigoe de kiduita (Agosto 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Snowy Blue (Julio 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Futonshi (Noviembre 2016) Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2006 Categoría:Oshare Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas separadas el 2017